The Sharp Shooter
by The Witch of Sleep
Summary: Basically a Touhou Noir. Aya Syameimaru is now a Private Investigator after she was fired from the newspaper business. A typical case of tailing a certain Marisa Kirisame has lead Aya into the eye of the storm. Rated: M for violence and language


Racket, racket, and more racket. Sweet merciless Jesus what is that sound. Its been tormenting my nightmares this passed hour. I rolled out of underside of my desk to see what that could possibly cause such an evil noise, clinging to the edge to make sure I didn't slide back to the ground, I cracked my eyes open.

I saw petite girl across the room from me happily slamming away at that god awful typewriter. Her hair was so white it hurt just to look at her. Two small and pointy doglike ears twitched in that mess of curly locks. A huge bushy tail flicked back and forth out of the metal chair she was sitting on. She seemed happy. Why the hell was she happy? It was... 9 a.m. How is this possible.

And she calls herself a youkai.

"Momijiiiiiiiii..." I whined, even my voice gave me a headache.

I saw her tail and ears perk to attention as she stopped typing and looked my way.

"Oh my goodness, Miss Aya. I thought you had gone home for the night!" she immediately stood up and started shuffling papers.

Momiji wore a sleek red dress, the top went straight across her shoulders in a perfect line, and it stopped a little below the knees. She had her black jacket slung over the back of the chair she had been sitting in, the white fur shawl sprawled on top of it. Her red kitten heel shoes had the same fur pouring over the top, and her matching red hat was hanging from the coat rack next to my lovely black fedora.

I have known her for so long I can't even recall when we first met. Regardless, she has stayed by my side even now after my career went straight to hell. When I was fired, she resigned. And now here we are. I can barely pay her as it is, and it still takes forever to get her to accept some money from me, so she works another job on the side as a waitress. A rather awful situation for such a good secretary if you ask me.

"Its alright, you dont have to leave just yet..." I said laying my cheek against the cold surface. She took the time to come all the way out here after all.

Momiji slowly put the papers down and walked over to my side of the room. She sat in the chair that lay empty by my desk and looked at me cheerfully.

"...What?"

She then proceeded to pat her lap rapidly.

Oh...

I plopped my head on her lap, as if I were only doing it to make her happy, but her legs were definitely a lot better than the desktop.

"Yesterday was hard on you, I take it?" she asked concerned.

I chuckled, oh if only she knew about who I had to deal with on this case. I was hired by Patchouli Knowledge to keep an eye on Marisa Kirisame. According to Patchy, Marisa had been acting strange recently, showing signs of stress, going out drinking more often, etc etc. So I followed her around and found out she was sleeping with Alice Margatroid behind Patchouli's back. I tried to get ahold of Alice for some questions but she refused to speak to me. The only person I could rely on for information was a certain bartender, Reimu Hakurei. She ditched her miko attire and exchanged it for a red and white flapper dress with hints of black in the beading, along with a brown trench-coat. Gotta say she looks more intimidating now than she ever did.

She turned her shrine into a bar after Kanako's group rung in followers by selling booze. Now the two of them are in yet another war. Reimu's attitude is even less pleasant than usual now that she has to deal with a constant onslaught of drunkards. However, since she's in the alcohol business, she's able to get loads of info from people getting too drunk and spilling their guts. Ever since Marisa get herself a job as a detective, Reimu's had a hand in her cases by selling information. Even though they both went different ways, they're still busting youkai balls as usually, its actually even worse now.

In any case, I gave Patchy the run down even with pictures and reports. She didn't say a word. Hell, she didnt even looked bothered by it. She just gave me that cold stare of hers and said "Thats not what I'm talking about."

So I gotta keep trailing this broad and find some kind of reason why she's acting so odd. So if its her love life thats not the problem, then its the job. I'm not exactly keen on following around the police, might get my nose in business I'd rather stay out of. I already stayed up into the late hours tracking her down to some shady areas. But, money's money and I'm getting payed to do this, so I just gotta suck it up and wrap it up as soon as possible. At least I got Momiji here to keep me company on cases like this.

"Yeah well, I'll get over it." I smirked and closed my eyes.

Momiji began to gently pet my hair and I couldn't help but slowly slip back into sleep.


End file.
